Marionetka
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś może Phantom Marionette, Nightmarionne albo Security Puppet z trzeciej, czwartej i szóstej części? Marionetka (z ang. Puppet/Marionette) - jedna z antagonistów w grze Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Marionetka to animatronik o czarno-białym kostiumie i niezwykle smukłej sylwetce. Ma ona bladą, przerażającą twarz z czerwonymi rumieńcami i czarnymi, pustymi oczodołami z których płyną fioletowe łzy. Posiada szminkę na podbródku i na uśmiechniętych ustach. Jej ciało jak wspomniano, jest niewiarygodnie chude i przypomina trochę małpę ze skarpet, bądź ciało Slenderman'a. Na nogach ma 9 białych pasów i 5 na rękach. Posiada 3 białe guziki na brzuchu. Wygląda jakby płakała. Zachowanie Za dnia rozdaje prezenty w Zakątku Nagród. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, od kiedy Phone Guy przestanie mówić, czyli konkretnie od 2AM zacznie sprawiać problemy. Marionetka w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników nie przemieszcza się z lokacji do lokacji, a działa na zupełnie innej mechanice. W Zakątku Nagród znajduje się Pozytywka. Gracz powinien od czasu do czasu ją nakręcać i nie dopuścić, by całkiem się rozładowała, bo gdy się rozładuje całkowicie, to będzie z nami źle. Jeśli Pozytywka będzie bliska rozładowaniu się, w dolnym rogu ekranu i na monitoringu koło CAM 11 pojawi się pomarańczowy znak ostrzegawczy. Jak Pozytywka będzie u kresu rozładowania znak zmieni kolor na czerwony, a Marionetka stopniowo zacznie wychodzić z pudełka. Jeśli już całkowicie wyjdzie to usłyszymy piosenkę Pop! Goes Weasel!, po czym Marionetka nas zabije.Plik:Pop!_Goes_Weasel!.ogg Ultimate Custom Night Nakręcaj pozytywkę, bo Ci ucieknie. Po opuszczeniu swej "celi" sprawi, że przegrasz. Dialogi Ciekawostki * W FNaF 1 czasami występuje Easter Egg polegający na tym, że na ścianach w Wschodnim Korytarzu widać twarz płaczącego dziecka, które ma twarz podobną do Marionetki. Możliwe, że była ona planowana jeszcze przed FNaF 2. * Wielu ludzi uważa, że jest ona najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugim jest Foxy. Najpewniej dlatego że tak jak on spotkała się z różowym mężczyzną. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której stoi ona za przebraniem martwych dzieci z Incydentu Pięciu Zaginionych Dzieci. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego AI nie można ustawić w nocy 7. Jej aktywność zależy od gracza. * Wygląda podobnie jak Slenderman. * Najprawdopodobniej rozdawała dzieciom nagrody (widać na 2 obrazkach w Kąciku Nagród). * Jest jednym z 5 animatroników, który może się do nas dostać tylko korytarzem (jeszcze Toy Freddy, Foxy, Freddy i Golden Freddy). * Gdy wyjdzie z pudełka, w Głównej Hali można zobaczyć Easter Egg, który przedstawia jak zmierza w naszą stronę. * Jak stwierdził Phone Guy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który myśli. * W plikach gry jest obrazek przedstawiający ją w biurze. Co ciekawe na tym obrazku jest na sznurkach. Był to jeden z jej pierwszych projektów. * Jest (podobno) połączeniem: Slendermana, Jacka w pudełku, teatralnych marionetek oraz greckich masek śmiechu i płaczu. * W minigrach nie ma rumieńców i szminki. * Jest najbardziej nielubianym animatronikiem przez Phone Guy'a. * Jest ona zabitą (przez Williama Aftona) córką właściciela i twórcy animatroników, Henry'ego. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN